Zorroboro
by destructors.com
Summary: Yakuza, trafics en tous genres, trahisons, effusions de sang. C'est dans ce monde que c'est livré corps et âme Kakashi. " Quand il n'y a plus que la nuit, c'est que tu n'es plus capable de voir la lumière. C'est ma devise." Rating T pour la femme de ménage qui passe après les morts.
1. Le roi misérable: defeated king

.

.

.

.

.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Est ce que ça doit vraiment finir comme ça ?

- A toi d'en décider.

- Sarutobi. Dis moi pourquoi.

- Nous sommes tous fini.

* * *

_10 ans plus tôt._

- Sarutobi, il est arrivé mais je crois…

- Faites le entrer.

Le vieil homme leva le nez de ses papiers.

- Un gamin ?

Effectivement. Un gamin se tenait devant lui. Il avait des chevaux couleur argent, en bataille, et un bandeau de pirate sur un œil.

- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, dit il à son homme de main. Appelle Minato. Et toi mon garçon, qu'est ce qui t'amène donc ici ?

- Je voudrais du travail.

- Du travail ? Approche. Tu ne serais pas un espion de ces bâtards de Suna par hasard ?

- Parce que vous croyiez que je vous le dirais.

- J'aime bien ta répartie ! Quel âge as tu ?

- J'ai treize ans.

L'éclair jaune fit son apparition dans la pièce.

- Sarutobi-sama ? Vous m'avez demandé ?

- Ne te fatigue pas en mots inutiles. Occupe toi de…quel est ton nom ?

- Hatake. Kakashi Hatake.

- Occupe toi de Kakashi.

Minato salua son patron et fit signe au nouveau de le suivre. Kakashi fit de même et tous deux s'éclipsèrent derrière un rideau. Sarutobi était plongé dans ses pensées. C'était plutôt inhabituel.

Minato avançait dans le couloir sombre de la vieille demeure. Kakashi le suivait à quelques mètres.

- Dépêche toi un peu, Kakashi.

Ce dernier fit quelque foulées en trottinant pour le rattraper.

- Pourquoi. Il fit une pause. Pourquoi avoir voulu rejoindre notre clan ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- A treize ans ? Déjà des raisons ? C'est drôle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte décorée d'étranges signes. Minato frappa deux coups.

- Vas-y, entre. C'est pour ton contrat.

Kakashi tourna la poignée. La pièce était quasiment plongée dans l'obscurité et l'épaisse fumée qui stagnait partout n'aidait pas à distinguer grand-chose. Le petit Kakashi avança prudemment dans le flou. Soudain il sentit un souffle suspect.

- Bou.

Kakashi sursauta et par réflexe il lança un coup de pied vrillé de la où il avait entendu le « bou » à la Mulan puis s'accroupit et faucha le vide. La lumière s'alluma et il fut un peu éblouit.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un d'aussi petit.

Kakashi fronça son seul sourcil visible et dévisagea l'homme.

- Danzo bling-bling, murmura Kakashi.

- Quoi ? On se connaît ? C'est vrai que ta tête me revient un peu mais je ne sais pas d'où…

- Où est le contrat ?

- Tu es pressé ? Pff, les jeunes de nos…

- Dépêche toi.

- Attend. Tu me donnes des ordres ou je viens de rêver.

Kakashi s'approcha du bureau sans même prêter attention à l'autre qui s'énervait. Mais au moment ou il voulu s'emparer d'un stylo il se reçu le poing de Danzo bling-bling dans la gueule. Il fut projeté sur le sol.

- Ici, la loi c'est moi. Si tu me manques encore de respect, je te butte, petite chiure. Il lui cracha à la figure.

Kakashi se releva et pris le stylo que lui tendait son supérieur. Il signa en bas de la feuille.

- Tu ne lis pas ?

- Je sais ce qu'il y a écrit dessus.

Kakashi se retourna et quitta la pièce. Minato fut surpris de voir ressortir le garçon le visage ensanglanté mais il ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne desserra les dents. Ils avaient l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup parler. Ici, c'était comme ça.

- Voilà. Tu peux rester ici pour le moment, demain on part tôt, c'est mieux que tu restes sur place. Je viendrais te chercher. Sois près pour trois heures trente.

Kakashi acquiesça.

- Et...tu ne devrais pas être aussi insolent.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

- Mais tu auras peut-être besoin de ça.

Minato lui tendis un petit paquet.

- Un costume.

Kakashi eut un petit rictus et saisit le paquet.

- Je dois dire merci ?

- Je sais pas si tu auras encore souvent l'occasion de le dire alors profite en maintenant.

* * *

Kakashi pressa la gâchette. Les quelques survivants à moitié mort redressèrent la tête au son de la détonation.


	2. Bro

.

.

.

.

.

Sarutobi s'effondra sur le sol. Ses yeux qui depuis longtemps s'étaient détournés de ce monde étaient à présent totalement vides. Kakashi se sentit fléchir sous le poids de la culpabilité, culpabilité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le monde s'écoulait sous ses pieds ? Une main s'accrocha à son bras.

- Tu n'es pas mort toi ?

- Il faut que tu partes, vite ! lui cria Sasuke avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il s'était pris une balle dans la jambe et une dans le thorax. Son visage était livide. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Kakashi voulu le soulever et l'emporter avec lui mais son genou blessé le lâcha définitivement au moment où il se baissa. Il cracha du sang qui arriva directement dans la gueule de Sasuke.

- Va t'en vite, putain !

Kakashi le regarda une dernière fois, lui glissa une arme dans la main et partit en clopinant. De toute façon il ne restait personne en état de nuire à qui que soit. Asuma était étendu à moitié dans un bassin, les carpes koi faisant des bulles à ses cotés. Minato gisait contre un mur, la tête éclatée. Shikamaru et sa bande de vaurien étaient tous KO. Au moment il quitta le pièce, il croisa le jeune Konohamaru. Ce dernier fixait le massacre, pétrifié. Des bruits de pas sourds se firent entendre. Effectivement il était temps de partir.

* * *

Itachi fit signe à ses coéquipiers de s'arrêter. Il se colla au mur près de l'entrée et observa l'intérieur de la salle à l'aide d'un miroir. Il découvrit alors tous les corps étendus. Il chercha vite son frère mais ne le trouva pas.

- On y va !

Le groupe se dispersa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils vérifièrent le pouls de chacun des corps mais ils étaient bel et bien devenus des cadavres.

- Itachi, il est là !

Madara s'agenouilla près de Sasuke. Son pouls était faible mais il était vivant. Itachi accouru à coté d'eux.

- Il est inconscient ?

- Oui, il faut le transporter d'urgence.

- Kisame ! Occupe toi de lui ! Madara, tu viens avec moi. Il manque quelqu'un qui devrait être là. Madara acquiesça. Nagato, Yahiko ! Avec nous.

Les quatre partirent à la poursuite du yakuza. Ils passèrent à coté d'un jeune garçon. Il avait l'air totalement déconnecté. Droguaient-ils les gamins ici ?

Kakashi courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait mais il se vidait peu à peu de son sang. Ce crétin de Kiba l'avait planté à plusieurs reprise alors qu'il se battait contre Asuma. Il approchait de la sortie quand il renversa des putes qui traînaient dans les couloirs. Il entendit à nouveau les pas. Le son devenait de plus en plus clair. Soudain il vit apparaître deux ombres. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que deux hommes puis trois le tenaillèrent fermement.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, fit celui aux cheveux hérissons.

Il sentit un genou lui percuter le ventre, là ou il était blessé, et il s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur.


End file.
